1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor packaging device in which at least one side retainer wall is located around semiconductor package groups on a base plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, to accommodate the trend of having multi-function electronic devices, semiconductor packaging devices have been manufactured on a single base plate using semiconductor package groups. The base plate may have interconnections to connect the package groups to other groups or devices. The semiconductor package groups may be attached to the base plate using a filling layer. The filling layer may be injected through a dispenser nozzle in a semiconductor packaging assembly line. However, the filling layer has to be formed on the base plate to a sufficient thickness and for a sufficient period of time so that only the top surfaces of the semiconductor packaging groups are exposed. The filling layer may flow into a space between the semiconductor packaging groups and partially leak out through edges of the base plate.